Solo Sangre
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Jasper prometio a Alice que la llevaria a comer dulces la noche de Halloween. El problema es que él jamás se habia sentido tan sediento en toda su vida, y bueno... es solo sangre, ¿no?


**Solo Sangre**

Nunca había sentido tanta sed en mis 200 años de edad. Había pasado por situaciones difíciles, incluso había llegado a cometer atrocidades, pero ahora mismo me sentía desenfrenado, como un monstruo. Mi garganta estaba seca, mi boca empapada en ponzoña y la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas, algo que nunca había experimentado y que me estaba enloqueciendo.

Corrí – chocando con más de algo en el camino – hacía las ventanas, intentando tapar algo del sol que ya comenzaba a esconderse y que me escocia los ojos. Me recosté en el sillón, desesperado por calmar mi sed y las ganas de salir a buscar algún "alimento" fresco.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Mmm? – fue lo único que salio de mi garganta.

- ¡Jazz! – chilló una voz fina y aguda, que me hizo alejar mis sensibles oídos del auricular.

Una ligera y endeble sonrisa se extendió por mi boca.

- Alice.

- La misma – rió, un sonido que apaciguó a media mis dolores – No te escuchas muy bien. ¿Pasa algo?

Gruñí, intentando aclarar mi garganta.

- En realidad, sí. No me siento bien, creo que me entró una gripe o algo parecido.

- ¡Bu! ¡Pero Jazz, hoy es Halloween! Dijiste que saldríamos a recolectar dulces.

Algo parecido a una risa salió de mí.

- No, yo dije que te llevaría a comer dulces. Estas muy grande para salir con una calabaza, All, aunque no lo creas.

- No importa, íbamos a salir, ese es el punto – se notaba lo molesta y enfurruñada que estaba, tanto así que podía verla frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero - ¿Quieres que te vaya ver?

- ¡No! – grité. Para luego callarme de golpe – Es decir…no, All. No quiero contagiarte. Deberías salir con los demás y divertirte, prometo llevarte mañana a comer dulces.

Bufó, triste.

- Voy a echarte de menos…

- Yo más, mi hermosa duendecilla. Te amo.

- Yo igual, Jazzy. Te llamo en la noche, lo prometo – lanzó un sonoro beso antes de cortar, y dejarme nuevamente solo.

Suspiré, sintiendo como nuevamente la sed volvía a atacar mi cuerpo con fuerza.

_Necesitaba_ alimentarme, si realmente quería salir mañana con Alice.

La espera hasta el crepúsculo se me hizo eterna y desesperante. Cuando por fin el sol se escondió, me levanté débilmente del sofá y me cubrí con una capa larga de terciopelo, para pasar disimulado entre la gente y los niños disfrazados que ya inundaban las calles.

Apenas salí al aire libre, una ola de diferentes olores casi me hizo caer al piso. El olor de todas las sangres mezcladas cerca de mi me hicieron correr a gran velocidad, intentando apaciguar el dolor de mi mandíbula y los constantes mareos.

Me detuve unos minutos después, desorientado y a punto de saltar sobre cualquier bolsa de sangre andante. Frente a mi pasaban niños disfrazados con calabazas en sus manos, acompañados de sus padres. El olor a dulce estaba esparcido por doquier, pero mi nariz solo detectaba el empalagoso y abrumante perfume de la sangre.

Entonces, algo cambio. Mi mente dejo de ser mía, mi cuerpo dejo de pertenecerme y mis sentimientos ya no estaban donde debían estar. Yo era, con todas las letras, algo inhumano y salvaje, que se abalanzo sobre aquella mujer que en un segundo pareció llevarse toda mi cordura junto con la sangre que se drenaba hasta mi boca.

Jamás había probado algo más dulce en la vida. En mis 200 años, nada me había sabido mejor que aquella bolsa de sangre que poco a poco iba quedando vacía, y que me hacia sentir cada vez menos sediento y mareado, pero abrumándome de una forma casi delirante. Era como si me estuviera llevando su alma.

Mi boca succiono y succiono hasta conseguir la última gota de ese exquisito elixir. Saboree mis labios, su cuello, su pecho y todo el recorrido de sangre que había bajado por su cuerpo mientras yo me alimentaba. El vestido blanco que llevaba estaba completamente manchado de sangre.

Suspiré, aliviado: no había sido tan difícil. Nadie parecía haberme visto desde el sitio en el que me encontraba, y ahora que ya me sentía mejor podía deshacerme del cadáver en menos de 5 minutos.

Me levanté y la acomodé en suelo para terminar con ella, pero algo en su rostro me resulto familiar.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies de un segundo a otro, cuando vi esa pequeña y puntiaguda nariz, los ojos avellana y aquel cabello corto y rebelde.

**ALICE.

* * *

**

Otro más que no había subido (: Qué puedo decir? Amo a Jasper&Alice!

Sammy!


End file.
